dragonballfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Capitulo 12 (DBA)
Un Año Adverso es el capitulo 12 de la serie de Dragon Ball Adventure y el 15 en general. Opening Resumen del Capitulo Anterior Raditz: ¿Hm? Siento un poder muy fuerte cerca de aquí, ¡ESE DEBE DE SER KAKAROTO! (Parte volando a buscarlo) Un Sayajin de nombre Raditz aterrizo en la tierra en busca de Kakaroto, quien resultaba ser Goku. Tras haber acabado con el, Raditz les advierte de la llegada de dos Sayajines mas poderosos que el que sera dentro de un año. Vegeta: Vamonos. Nappa: ¿Porque? Vegeta: Porque tengo mucho interés. Mientras los Sayajines "emprenden vuelo" rumbo a la tierra, Krillin consigue reunir a Yamcha, Ten Shin Han y Chaoz para contarles de la pesadilla que llegara a la tierra en un año. En el otro mundo, Goku empieza a tomar rumbo al planeta de Kaiosama en el camino de la serpiente, ¿Que sucedera? Véanlo ahora. HOY PRESENTAMOS: UN AÑO ADVERSO. Trama Krillin se encuentra en la casa de Goku tocando el timbre, Milk le abre Milk: Ah. Hola Krillin, pasa. Adentro de la casa... Krillin: Oye...Milk...¿Que harías si te dijeran que tu esposo esta muerto y su peor enemigo secuestró a tu hijo? Milk: Pues castraría al mensajero mientras duerme. Krillin: Ah. Que bueno que no te estoy diciendo eso, ¿Verdad? Krillin y Milk empiezan a reír, de pronto Milk inmediatamente pregunta... Milk: ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir esta noche, Krillin? 3 y 28 de la madrugada Krillin, quien estaba durmiendo con el Rey Gyuma, se levanta para escapar silenciosamente pero de repente escucha que alguien esta afilando una cuchilla mientras se acerca, esa persona es... Milk: (Afilando su cuchillo) ¿Krilliiiiinnn? ¡Oh Krilliiiinnnn! ¿Donde estas Krillin? El escenario cambia de pronto a Krillin huyendo lejos de la casa de Goku... Krillin: ¡ME VOY A LA MIERDA! Mientras tanto con los Sayajin... Vegeta: ¡Despierta Nappa! Nappa: ¡NO QUIERO! Vegeta: ¡Despierta! Abre el culo, Nappa. Nappa: (Acercamiento dramático) ¡KHEE! Nappa empieza a parpadear de una manera extraña... Nappa: Ay. ¿Ya llegamos a la tierra? Vegeta: No. Aun no. Nappa: ... Puta madre. Vegeta: Pero la tengo parada. Nappa: ¿Una pequeña parada? Vegeta: No. Nappa: Puta madre. Musica triste.jpg Nappa se empieza a agachar hartas veces y el rastreador le explota en la cara Nappa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... Mientras tanto con Goku... Goku: ...Estoy muy cansado. Necesito dormir... Goku se pone a dormir y de la nada se cae del camino de la serpiente terminando en el infierno, de repente Goku despierta de un golpe... Goku: ¡AYY! ¿En donde estoy? ???: Estas en el infiernogro. Goku: ¿En el infiernogro? ¿Y quienes son ustedes? Mez: Yo soy Mez y el es mi compañero Gozogro. Goku: Ah. Oigan, ¿Pueden dejarme salir? Tengo que ir con Kaiosama. Goz: Clarogro, pero primerogro tendrás que superar una prueba del infiernogro, de lo contrariogro tendrás que quedarte aquí por el restogro de la eternidad. Narrador: Laboratorio del infierno, división de castigos irónicos. Demonio Azul: ¿Así que te gustan las roscas, no? Goku: Muh... Demonio Azul: ¡Bueno comete todas las roscas del mundo! ¡AH-JAJAJAJA! ¡AJAJA! Jeh. Goku empieza a comer donas, rato mas tarde se le ve BASTANTE gordo y aun comiendo rosquillas. Demonio Azul: No entiendo que pasa, el ultimo gordo se volvió loco en 15 minutos. Mientras tanto con Piccolo y Gohan... Piccolo: Muy bien, Johann Gohan: Gohan. Piccolo: Como sea. Vi un enorme potencial dentro de ti que me puede ser útil en 1 año. Así que te haré mi discípulo y luego una vez estén esos dos Sayajines exterminados ¡TE UTILIZARE PARA MI CONQUISTA DEL MUNDO! Gohan: ¿Pero donde esta mi viejo? Piccolo: Lamento decírtelo...la verdad no, no lo siento, pero tu padre esta muerto. Gohan: ¡¡¡AH-BUAAAAHHHHH-HA-HAHHHHHH!!! ¡¡¡QUIERO A MI PAPA!!! Piccolo: Que niño mas insoportable. ¡ESCUCHA! ¡LLORAR NO TE SERVIRÁ DE NADA! ¡MENOS TRAER DE REGRESO A TU PAPI! ¡AHORA ESCUCHA CABEZA DE ALCORNOQUE! ¡VAMOS A EMPEZAR CON TU INTENSO ENTRENAMIENTO! Vamos a medir tu fuerza así que vente pa'ca y ¡A VOLAR! Piccolo arroja a Gohan pero este se golpea en la cabeza con la roca... Gohan: ¡¡¡AH-BUAAAAHHHHH-HA-HAHHHHHH!!! Piccolo: (Suspiro) Este sera un año MUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYYYY largo... Mientras tanto en Kame House... Roshi: Bueno Krillin, ¿Como tomo Milk las noticias? Krillin: Bueno...exteriormente no mostró ningún resentimiento hacia mi y me dejo dormir en su casa PERO era realmente para castrarme mientras dormía. Bulma: Enserio apesta ser tu o Yamcha, principalmente Yamcha. Krillin: En fin. Los chicos y yo estábamos pensando en un nombre para el equipo, ¿Que nombre crees que podría ser el adecuado, Bulma? Aquí tengo una lista de posibles nombres: Los Vengadores, X-Men, Liga de la Justicia, Guardianes de la Galaxia, X-Force, Justicia Joven, Jóvenes Titanes, Las Chicas Super Poderosas, Los Amigos Justicieros. Bulma: Esos son nombres de super héroes ya existentes, ¿Porque no mejor se colocan "Los Guerreros Z"? Krillin: ¡BULMA! ¡GRAN IDEA! Milk: ¡¡¡KRILLIN!!! ¡¡¡DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS!!! Krillin: ¡VAMONOS A LA VERGA WEY! Mientras tanto con Nappa y Vegeta... Nappa: ¿Tu crees que podemos ser Nazis? Se muestran escenas de la 2da guerra mundial mientras Hitler dice sus cosas en alemán, de pronto se ve a un robot Nazi gigante utilizando un arma de fuego Vegeta: No. Nappa/Hitler: ¡¡¡VEGETAAA-A-A-A-A!!! El ambiente en el planeta que Nappa y Vegeta fueron a visitar se ve muy callado, un bulto se mete en la oreja del Vegetal Vegeta: Primero tenemos que investigar tu culo. (Le toca el culo a Nappa) Nappa: Ay. El rastreador de Vegeta empieza a sonar rapido... Vegeta: ¡¡¡8000!!! Metal Gear Solid Alert.mp3 Bicho 1: Mm. Hoamm. Hoamm. Que carajos, han de ser pendejos, ¿Verdad? Vegeta: Ohh. Bicho 1: Tetas. Vegeta: O h h . Los bichos empiezan a sacar sus espadas Nappa: ¡Me la chupan bichos putos! Los bichos miran a Nappa con una mirada furiosa Nappa: ¡Me kgan! BOOM!.mp3 GAME OVER YEAH! Nappa empieza a poner los puños en posición de ser esposado y las empieza a mover en reversa y adelante rápidamente... Nappa: (Haciendo hablar a su puño izquierdo) Mmmaammm Mammammamm Grito de niña.mp3 Hasta que finalmente cede... Nappa: ¡Vamos! ¡Que esperan! ¡Háganme su perra! Le colocan las esposas Careless Whisper.mp3 Nappa: E H - J E J E J E H . . . Bicho 2: Noon (C las quita) Nappa: ¡KHE! En la carcel... Bicho 2: Hmmeh. Hmmeh (Inserte referencia a "Monsters Inc." aquí) Hmmeh-h-h-h-h-h (Golpea a Nappa en la cara con su dedo) ¡Quédense aquí sin hacer homosexualidades espaciales! How Could This Happen To Me.mp3 Y asi fue como los Sayajines Vergueta y Mr.Clean terminaron presos por andar haciéndose los muy Sayajines en el planeta de los bichos putos™ Vegeta y Mr.Clean se quedan mirando a los bichos, Nappa se echa un gas Nappa: Este planeta me da comezón en las tetas Vegeta. Vegeta: Mhm. Mhm. Mhm. Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm. Bicho 1: Es...Es cierto, son hombres maricones. Nappa: ¡NO ES CIERTO! Nappa destruye el planeta Fin (Pero no realmente) Bicho 2: No puedo creer que atraparon a hombres espaciales, eso quiere decir creer que atraparon a hombres espaciales. Nappa: ¡Zoy ezpahcial! :v Bicho 2: ¿Ustedes también están menstruando? Nappa: Si. Metal Gear Solid Alert.mp3 Bicho 1: Vinieron en el tiempo menos espacial. Este planeta es un completo desde que Moai es Kawaii. Rey Moai: Nya nya nya nya Bicho 1: Afljnslñgkjsñlagnaoigñjagp el rey es gay. Yay. Rey Moai: ¡SOY UN TROLAZOOOOOO! Uno de los bichos lo interrumpe... Bicho: Señor. Atraparon a unos hombres espaciales. Acercamiento dramatico ''(Bichos de mierda tienen la expresividad en el medio del orto D:) '''Rey Moai': ¿Atraparon a unos hombres espaciales? Bicho: Espaciales. Rey Moai: ¿Espaciales? Todos: Espaciales. Vegeta y Nappa llegan a la arena y Vegeta empieza a actuar raro Rey Moai: ¡Oigan! Nappa: ¡KHE! Rey Moai: Intenten pelarsela con mis soldados. Si ustedes ganan les daré L O Q U E M E P I D A N O U O El bicho ataca pero Veguis lo seduce para luego romperle el cuello... Bicho: Insane Tantrum Scream.mp3 ''(Muere) '''Vegeta': Mmmmmhmhmnhñndslkhmsnlkh Metal Gear Solid Alert.mp3 Rey Moai: ¿Pero khe xuxa? Vegeta: Nos dijiste que nos regalarías todo lo que quisiéramos. Ejeje... Vegeta: Quiero que nos des al Kakaroto. Rey Moai: ¿Khe? (Respiro anormal) ¡KHE! Nappa: ¿No escuchaste bien? Rey Moai: Creo que no tengo orejas :'v Sad Violin.mp3 Nappa: Nos quedaremos con este planeta y sus tetas y Vegeta (SPOILER: Este tipo se llama Vegeta) y sus patinetas y a Kakaroto y sus cornetas y (Inhala (Cuidado el volumen)) V E G E ta. Aah. Rey Moai: Pero no tenemos esas cosas aquí. V E G E ta: >:) >:| >:( Vamonos Nappa (C van) Rey Moai: ... Verga. Fly me to the moon And let me play among the st... Nappa: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... Mientras tanto con Goku... Goku: Uff. Comí mas que demasiado ¿Me pregunto a que se habrán referido con "Y no regreses"? En fin. Oh. ¿Es ese un planeta? Parece que ese es el planeta de Kaiosama. Goku salta a ese planeta y se encuentra con un simio. Goku: Hola. ¿Tu eres Kaiosama, verdad? Simio: Uk. El simio empieza a hacer sus monadas Goku: Ah. Entonces si eres Kaiosama, y creo que esa es la primera fase del entrenamiento, okay. Goku le empieza a seguir sus monadas. ???: ¿Que tanto estas haciendo? Goku: ¿Eh? ¿Que? La cámara enfoca a un sujeto azul y gordo que mira serio a Goku... Mientras tanto con Krillin y los demas... Mr.Popo: Así que quieren entrenars, muy bien. Mr.Popo los entrenaras, pasen a la habitación del tiempos. Una vez adentro, Krillin y los demás se preparan para el intenso entrenamiento, unos "Sayajines aparecen" Krillin: Esos sujetos se parecen al que decía ser hermano de Goku. Mr.Popo: Es porque son proyecciones basadas en esos sujetos que van a enfrentar en un años. Yamcha: Ya veo pues en ese caso déjamelo todo a mi. Unos momentos después... Yamcha muere (B&G).png Mientras tanto con Gohan y Piccolo... Gohan: (Mirando hacia abajo) Uhh...no puedo creer que el Sr.Piccolo me dejara aquí todo el día, ya es de noche, tengo hambre, no he comido nada desde que Sonic el Erizo me secuestro. ¿Como voy a bajar de aquí? Piccolo: (A la distancia) ¡BAJA POR LA IZQUIERDA! Gohan: Tiene que haber algo con lo que pueda bajar fácilmente. Piccolo: (A la distancia) ¡TE DIGO QUE BAJES POR LA IZQUIERDA! Gohan: Creo que con unos palos y lianas podría crear una escalera. Piccolo: (A la distancia) ¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! Gohan: (Mirando a la luna) Que linda es la luna. Gohan empieza a sufrir una metamorfosis, su cuerpo se agranda hasta tomar la forma de un Ohzaru... Piccolo: Ok. Eso es nuevo. Mientras tanto muy cerca del lugar... Señorita Aroma: Ahh. Que bonita noche para cultivar mis bayas. ¿Eh? Gohan en estado Ohzaru toma a la Señorita Aroma con su gigantesca mano de mono y la lleva a una fabrica abandonada, una vez ahi Gohan la coloca sobre un fierro... Gohan: Ehjejejejeje te tengo ya princesa. Señorita Aroma: ¡Oh por favor no lastimes a ese tipo verde con tus brazos gigantes de la muerte! Gohan: ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡VOY A TIRARLE UNOS BARRILES! Piccolo: Saben. Espero que ese mono gigante no baje hacia donde estoy y me rompa la madre con sus brazos gigantes de la muerte. Esa es mi debilidad. Piccolo mira unos barriles acercándose a el. Piccolo: ¡Oh! ¡Barriles! Lo bueno es que se como saltarlos. (Los salta) Gohan: ¡COÑO! ¡Podría matarlo si viniera para acá! Señorita Aroma: Sabes. Seria mejor si bajaras y le rompieras la madre con tus brazos gigantes de la muerte. Gohan: Ah si, tienes razón, creo que debería... Piccolo se lleva a la Señorita Aroma lejos... Gohan: Coño. Afuera de la fabrica... Señorita Aroma: Muchas gracias, sujeto de verde. Piccolo: Lárguese luego, aquí no es seguro para usted. Señorita Aroma: Si. Muchas gracias. La señorita aroma corre a su huerto... Piccolo: (¡QUE ESTOY HACIENDO! ¡FUI GENTIL CON UNA MUJER! ¡ESTO VA EN CONTRA DE MIS TÉRMINOS!) Piccolo observa a la luna de pronto... Piccolo: ¡DEJA DE BURLARTE DE MI! Mientras tanto en la luna... Sailor Moon se ve muy calmada, de pronto el rayo de Piccolo llega al reino de la luna... Sailor Moon: ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! (Muere) De regreso en la tierra, Gohan vuelve a su forma normal en un intento de emboscar a Piccolo por quitarle a su "princesa". Piccolo: ¡¿Órbita grande mi trasero?! Ah. Ya regresaste a tu forma normal. Ahora me asegurare de quitarle la cola para que no se las de Donkey Kong o Bowser nuevamente. Ahora ¡Rayo de ropa! Piccolo le crea ropa nueva a Gohan... Piccolo: ¿Saben que? Aprovechando que esta dormido y no puede escucharme. Mejor me largo a la mierda y dejo solo al muchacho. Me harte de el. Avísenme cuando haya pasado 1 año. De vuelta con el Kankuns... Goku: ¿Así que usted es Kaiosama? Kaiosama: Así es. Ahora como primera prueba de tu entrenamiento necesito que captures a Bubbles. Bubbles: Ook. Ook. Ook. Goku: Sera pan comido. Kaiosama: No te confíes Goku, la gravedad es muy pesada. ???: ¡PERO NO TANTO COMO NUESTRA VENGANZA CUANDO LOGREMOS ESCAPAR DE AQUÍ! Goku: ¿Que fue eso? Kaiosama: Ah. Es Bojack. Yo lo encerré a el y a su tropa con la ayuda de los demás Kaios. Bojack: (A la distancia) ¿Crees que eso nos mantendrá encerrados por siempre, panzon? Kaiosama: ¡CÁLLATE BOJACK! En fin. Hora de comenzar a entrenar. Goku: ¡Ya lo tengo! Kaiosama: ¡Ahh! ¡Que rápido! Ahem. Bueno, la segunda fase de tu entrenamiento es golpear a Gregory. Gregory: ¡ESE SOY YO! ¡Hola tarolas! Goku golpea a Gregory con un mazo Gregory: ¡AU! ¡OYE AUN NO ESTABA LISTO! Kaiosama: Increíble. Creo que puedes comenzar con el verdadero entrenamiento. Te enseñare a hacer el Kaioken y la Genkidama. Goku: ¡Genial! Un año después en la tierra... Narrador: Finalmente. El día mas aterrador ha llegado... (Dragon Ball Adventure se cancela) Adelanto del Próximo Capitulo Goku: ¡Hola! ¡Soy Goku! Esos Sayajines se ven muy poderosos. Vegeta: No creas que seré un oponente fácil, Kakaroto. ¡Ahora observa mi máximo poder en acción! Goku: El próximo capitulo de Dragon Ball Adventure se llamara: "Yamcha, sal de ahí". Ending Personajes *Krillin *Milk/Chichi *Rey Gyuma *Nappa *Vegeta *Goku *Goz (Debut) *Mez (Debut) *Demonio Azul (Debut) *Gohan *Piccolo *Maestro Roshi *Bulma *Títere de calcetín de Vegeta *Rey Moai (Debut) *Bubbles (Debut) *Kaiosama (Debut) *Mr. Popo *Yamcha (Muerte) *Ten Shin Han *Chaoz *Señorita Aroma (Debut) *Sailor Moon (Muerte) *Bojack (Debut no físico) *Gregory (Debut) Hechos Importantes * Debut de Goz, Mez, el Demonio Azul, el Rey Moai, Bubbles, Kaiosama, Bojack (Solamente como voz) y Gregory en la Tierra-24257. * Los Guerreros Z son fundados. * Goku llega al planeta de Kaiosama y es entrenado. * Piccolo destruye la luna y mata a Sailor Moon. * Muere Sailor Moon. Transformaciones * Ohzaru (Gohan) Carteles de Bob Esponja * 3:28 AM * Unos Momentos Después Canciones *Chala Head Chala *Careless Whisper - George Michael *How Could This Happen To Me - Simple Plan *You Spin Me Round - Dead or Alive *Sad Violin *Fly Me To The Moon - Neon Genesis Evangelion *Sal de Ahí Magnifico Poder Muerte de Yamcha Durante el entrenamiento con Mr.Popo, Yamcha muere a manos de las proyecciones con forma de Sayajin. Referencias * Dragon Ball Z Abridged * YTPH: David Veguetta y Guappa V.S. los bichos (?) * Los Simpson * YTPH: David Veguetta y Guappa V.S. los bichos (PARTE 3) * Awesome Kong * YTPH Pikoro destruye el reino de la luna * YTPH Vegetta y Nappa hacen un especial de 8000 suscriptores para MrAlgoran pero fallan en el intento Categoría:Capítulos Categoría:Capítulos de Dragon Ball Adventure Categoría:Episodios de la Saga de Freezer (DBA)